Forum:2005-01-06. Fly high, Stephen..., by Greenorbs2
Greenorbs2, 1/6/2005 4:24 AM :Whatever you choose to do next, I wish you all the success in the world with it. ---- Cool, 1/6/2005 2:21 PM :Well, thank you. Glad to see a few people still read the homepage. I wanna return, but just can't continue updating anymore at this time. Whatever, we will see what 2005 has in store for me - one of them being taking away that one infront of my age and adding a two. -Stephen ---- Mokichan_8000, 1/6/2005 9:01 PM :Well, it was fun while it lasted. No one can begrudge you on your decision (heck, I probably would have eventually done the same thing if I was in your shoes). You kept the site going as long as you possibly could, but I guess we all have to move on at some point. Good luck with your life, Stephen. Godspeed. :) ---- Cool, 1/7/2005 2:42 PM :Well, it was fun while it lasted. No one can begrudge you on your decision (heck, I probably would have eventually done the same thing if I was in your shoes). You kept the site going as long as you possibly could, but I guess we all have to move on at some point. Good luck with your life, Stephen. Godspeed. :) Thanks for your support. It may be 5 years, but I'll be back. Man, I remember this one disney site once - the guy left in 1998 and came back in 2002 - and his site was still as strong as ever. I haven't had the time, but I need to do some last minute checking of the site, check backups and whatnot. If I make any updates about any major changes, I post them here. And remember everyone - for what its worth, this board is still open. For anyone who likes Kid Paddle, I am determined to get a website up about that this year - on MSN groups of course. Yeah, they suck - but its so easy to make a site. And like I have said b4 - quanitiy over quality well win every time. -Stephen ---- Manolo, 1/11/2005 11:38 PM :Hi Stephen. I feel like a jerk. There is this hobby we all have, HA!, and there is tis site and all the effort and time you have invested in it. And in all this time, I never thanked you about all the effort you did so I can enjoy my hobby on the internet. Please forgive me I want to thank you for all the fun and the great time I have seein your site on the internet. It was a labor of love. Please believe me when I tell you that was a very good effort, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Sincerely Alberto Martinez ---- Cool, 1/13/2005 2:12 PM : I feel like a jerk. There is this hobby we all have, HA!, and there is tis site and all the effort and time you have invested in it. And in all this time, I never thanked you about all the effort you did so I can enjoy my hobby on the internet. Don’t feel like I jerk. Yes, I have invested a lot of my time into this site, and since I am such a perfectionist, I think I borderline on OCD, it has resltued in many weekends stuck to the computer. Sometimes I hate thw work load I put on myself, but what else would I be doing? It’s a hobby I love. Please forgive me I want to thank you for all the fun and the great time I have seein your site on the internet. It was a labor of love. Please believe me when I tell you that was a very good effort, and I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Well, thank you very much, that is quite the sincerest kudos. It had a good run – without knowing it consciously, I knew that site fandom was slowing. Plus my updates were slipping; I haven’t EVEN started on my other sites yet, I’m still organizing my (get this) close to 30,000 files in my computer, and that doesn’t even count the over 1000 mp3’s I have to organize and burn off, cause I only have a GD 10GB hard drive! I can’t store any more crap on this thing and can’t afford anything new. I hate my computer! Plus its still on 98, I need XP! Whatever, thanks again for your…thanks :) -Stephen BTW – Those interview questions were sent out to him Aug 14/04. They were sent back to me Jan. 5/05 – so they are all very up-to-date answers. I will be posting the full interview soon, maybe this Sunday.